


Height Differences

by spookyscarydarky



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Darkstache - Freeform, M/M, dark is grumpy about it, dark is smol, dr. iplierist, mega fluff, no angst in sight haha, that i'm moving over here :D, the host calls iplier a tree at some point, these are just some prompts i had from tumblr, this only has the egos in it, wilford is tol, wilford isn't the person to go to for relationship advice, yan is basically dark and wilford's kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyscarydarky/pseuds/spookyscarydarky
Summary: Height difference prompts I wrote for the egos on Tumblr!





	1. Stop Running into Me (Dark/Wilford)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m always scaring you on accident because 1) I walk silently 2) you never see me coming because I’m literally over a foot shorter than you 3) you just really don’t pay any attention to anything below chin level do you

Dark was speed-walking through the hallways, rushing to get to the meeting room on time. He’d been so focused on finishing his paperwork he hadn’t noticed how much time had passed. He checked his watch and saw he only had a minute, so he picked up the pace.

When he went to turn past a corner he was nearly running. That’s why he had no time to react when he slammed into another body. The person he crashed into cried out, but their arms still moved around him protectively when he bounced off of them roughly. 

Dark didn’t need to look up to know it was Wilford.

“Wilford, this is the third time you’ve run into me this week!” Dark accused the other, his eyes narrowing in frustration. Wilford’s shocked expression shifted into an amused one as he looked down at his boyfriend.

“I think you have it the other way around, Darky. You did just run into me.” Wilford tightened his arms around Dark teasingly, and the smaller ego pushed his arms away with a huff. 

“Well you should’ve moved out of the way. I was running, I know you could hear me coming!” Dark huffed, crossing his arms and glaring at Wilford half-heartedly. 

“No I couldn’t, I swear! You’re just so tiny, you hardly make any noise.” Wilford held up his hands innocently, but he was smirking down at Dark mischievously. The darker ego growled in warning, poking Wilford’s chest sharply; he reminded Wilford of an angry puppy, though he wouldn’t admit that to the other.

“I am not tiny, you’re just ridiculously tall. You should make more of an effort to pay attention to things below your chin level.” Dark snapped. He hated it when one of the egos, especially Wilford, poked fun at his height. It was so unfair that the majority of Mark’s egos were taller than him; he was the leader and one of the eldest for Christ’s sake! 

“Well, if that means I get to give my loving boyfriend more attention than who am I to say no?” Wilford giggled, paying no mind to Dark’s angry outburst. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Dark’s lips. The smaller ego felt his anger fade away as he pressed closer to Wilford, all of his thoughts slowly revolving around his boyfriend and the feel of his lips.

Wilford pulled away after a moment, smiling down at Dark fondly and holding out his hand. Dark didn’t hesitate to grab his hand, placing a gentle kiss to his wrist affectionately. 

“I can’t stay angry with you, you menace. What am I going to do with you?” Dark joked. Wilford giggled, pulling at their hands so the two of them could start walking to the meeting room together.

“I suppose the only thing you can do is love me unconditionally.” Wilford teased back, swinging their arms joyfully. Dark could only nod in agreement.

“Already ahead of you, Wil.”


	2. Sentient Tree (The Host/Dr.Iplier)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you always put things on the top shelves because that’s pretty much eye level to you and so you think it makes sense but exCUSE ME, IF YOU HAVEN’T NOTICED YET I’M ACTUALLY THE SIZE OF A SEVENTH GRADE CHILD AND WHY ARE YOU PUTTING EVERYTHING ON THE TOP SHELVES THAT’S BASICALLY A DIFFERENT ATMOSPHERIC LAYER TO ME YOU SENTIENT TREE

“The Host walks into the empty kitchen slowly, still tired after his nap. He decides that a cup of tea will help him wake up.” The Host narrates softly under his breath. It was true, he had just woken up from a nap, and even though he wanted to just crawl back into his bed he forced himself up. He had a podcast scheduled later today, and he wouldn’t miss doing it for the world.

He moved to the cupboards that held his tea, expertly maneuvering around the kitchen table and chairs. He opened the cupboard and lazily reached around the bottom shelf where he always kept his tea. This went on for a moment until the Host paused.

“The Host stops when he realizes that his tea isn’t on the shelf that he normally places it. He attempts to reach for the higher shelves,” The Host pushes off his tippy-toes desperately, his fingers barely grazing onto the second shelf. “The Host once again stops when he realizes he cannot reach the other shelves. He begins to grow frustrated, as he has told the others on several occasions to not touch his things.”

The Host takes a few steps away from the cupboard, and he flinches when he walks into something. He reaches out to touch it and recognizes that it’s one of the kitchen chairs. He turns back to the cupboard, and then back to the chair; he has an idea.

“The Host brings the chair close to the cupboard. He beings to step onto the chair to search for his tea, when suddenly Edward-”

“-Host? Wait, don’t do that!” Edward walks into the kitchen, and he panics the moment he sees his blind boyfriend attempting to climb the chair. He races forward and pulls the Host back down to the ground, looking down at him with concern.

“Host, what were you thinking? You could break your neck!” Edward scolded him lightly, his doctor instincts kicking in.

“The Host apologizes for scaring his boyfriend, but he insists that he is more than capable of taking care of himself. He gestures to the cupboard and explains that someone has moved his tea from the bottom shelf. The Host is frustrated, and was just searching for his tea.”

“Your tea…oh. Oh, Hosty, hon, I’m sorry. That was me that moved it, I had some earlier during my break.” Edward apologized sincerely. He reached for the top shelf, which was just a little above his eye level, and grabbed the box. The doctor placed the box in his lover’s hands, leaning down to kiss his cheek apologetically. “I should’ve put it back where I found it, love.”

“The Host accepts his boyfriend’s apology, but reminds him that not everyone is as tall as he is. Not everyone is a tall sentient tree.” The Host teases. He pulls Edward down by his lab coat, and he stands up on his tippy-toes to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek. The doctor blinks in surprise before blushing happily as he watches his boyfriend walk away so he could make his tea.


	3. Put Me Down, I'm Still Mad (Dark/Wilford)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have to stand on a chair to be intimidating when i yell at you and you always start laughing at how ridiculous i look and damn it your cuTE LAUGH ISN’T GOING TO MAKE ME LESS ANGRY STOP HUGGING ME PUT ME DOWN I’M STILL MAD AT YOU

“No, Wilford! The answer is no!” Dark snapped at his boyfriend as he stormed into his office. He went to slam the door behind him, but Wilford was faster and pushed the door open. Neither of them paid any mind to the sound of one of the door hinges breaking, both too fired up in their argument.

“Why?! It’s a good idea, and it’s the only idea we’ve had in days!” Wilford shouted, his face flushed angrily as he followed his boyfriend into the office. Dark’s shell cracked when he turned to face Wilford, and the other could see the rage that Dark was trying to stay in control of. For some reason that only pissed Wilford off more.

“Because it’s ridiculous, and you aren’t taking this seriously.” Dark growled. His aura started to ring at a higher pitch, trying to intimidate Wilford so he would leave Dark alone. Wilford only crossed his arms in response, his own pink aura spreading out to combat against Dark’s.

“We’re supposed to be partners. You can’t keep shooting me and my ideas down just because you think they’re silly! Silly is good; silly works!” Wilford argued. 

“I don’t have time for this.” Dark hissed, turning away from Wilford and moving to sit down at his desk. He was getting too worked up, and he needed to get a hold of his emotions before he said something he’d regret. Unfortunately Wilford is just as stubborn as he is, and followed him around the desk.

“Can you give me some space?” Dark nearly screamed, clearly frustrated and ready to snap. 

“Not until you accept the fact that not everything we have to do has to be so serious all the time! There’s nothing wrong with having fun, Dark!” Wilford didn’t even flinch as he narrowed his eyes at Dark, leaning down condescendingly when he spoke. That was the tipping point for Dark. 

“This isn’t supposed to be fun! The whole point of coming together was to take over the channel, what about this is fun to you!?” Without even thinking, Dark had stepped onto his office chair to be at Wilford’s eye level. He was seething in anger, his shell close to shattering as his body radiated violent shades of blue and red. Dark was pushed to the edge, and he looked like he was seconds away from attacking. 

Wilford blinked. And then he burst out laughing, his body shaking from the force.

Dark flinched back, staring at Wilford in confusion before he realized what he had done. The high pitch ringing stopped suddenly, and his aura reeled back in as he stood there, frozen. 

“It’s-It’s not funny, Wilford! Stop laughing!” Dark snapped, but he already knew it was a lost cause. There was no way he could hide the stutter in his speech, or the way his face flushed in embarrassment. If anything that only encouraged Wilford to laugh harder, tears starting to shine in his eyes. 

“You had to stand on a chair to yell at me! You’re so adorable!” Wilford managed to tease in between his fits of laughter. Dark growled, hating that he could feel his face heating up further in humiliation.

“Stop laughing at me! You’re not taking me seriously!” Dark suddenly yelped when Wilford’s arms wrapped around him securely, easily lifting him off the chair. Dark squirmed in his hold, but Wilford was strong; Dark wasn’t getting out anytime soon. 

“WILFORD! Put me down, I’m serious!” The pink ego ignored him, and instead twirled the two of them around Dark’s office as he giggled. Dark groaned when he realized Wilford wasn’t going to listen to him. So he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and tucked his head so he could hide his face against Wilford’s neck. 

“This is the most humiliating thing that’s ever happened to me.” Dark grumbled. Wilford stopped spinning the two of them around, but he kept his grip on Dark firm as he stood in the other’s office.

“This is the cutest thing that’s ever happened to me.” Wil shot back. They were quiet for a moment, both of them taking the time to relax from their argument and just take in the other’s presence. Dark was the first to speak after a few minutes of silence. 

“So, what will it take for you to put me down?” He asked mockingly, but there was no heat behind his words. Wilford shrugged, but he made a show of readjusting his grip on Dark to pull the other even closer to him, if that was even possible. 

“How about you agree that not everything we have to do has to be so serious. And that even though my ideas can be a little out there,” Dark huffed in agreement, but Wilford continued,” that doesn’t mean they’re bad ideas.”

“…I never wanted you to think your ideas are bad. I just wanted to see you take this job more seriously.” Dark hesitantly admitted. Wilford smiled softly and gently put Dark down, much to the smaller ego’s appreciation.

“I do, but if we were serious all the time then none of us would have fun. We’d just be working and more miserable the longer it takes to make any progress. I know you hate it, but sometimes the best option is to just let go and have fun.”

Dark stared up at Wilford in respect. Wilford had always been the one to see the brighter sides of things, but when had he gotten so smart? It was strange, but nice, to see his boyfriend speak to him like this.

“Maybe I do take things a bit too seriously,” WIlford nodded, but Dark continued, ”and maybe being silly isn’t always a bad thing.”

“Does that mean we get to do my idea?” Wilford asked hopefully. Dark nodded, and he squeaked when Wilford picked him up again to press kisses all over his face. Dark relaxed in his boyfriend’s hold, putting his hands on Wil’s face to guide him into a soft kiss. After a moment Wilford put him down again, but only to grab his hand and lead him back out to the hall.

“Well, what are we waiting for? We have to go tell Mark my idea!” He smiled, and Dark couldn’t help but smile fondly in return as Wilford dragged him out of his office.

—-

A week later during a stream, Mark promised his fans that if they reached 20 million subscribers he would do a nude photoshoot that would include some of everyone’s favorite egos. Dark knew he would regret this when Mark reached 20 million, but seeing the excitement on Wilford’s face made it all worth it.


	4. You're Tall, I'm Not (Dark/Wilford, Yanderiplier)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wow, you’re really tall. I’m not. Wanna be friends?”
> 
> Wilford and Yan, implied Darkstache

“Wow, you’re really tall. I’m not. Wanna be friends?” Yan asked Wilford in his studio. The pink ego looked down at the younger ego for a moment before he shook his head.

“No, that won’t do. Did Dark teach you that pick up line?” The yandere groaned in frustration and sat down in one of the studio chairs. He’d been trying to find the best way to approach his Senpai, but nothing he thought of was right. His first impression with his true love had to be perfect, and Yan would accept nothing less.

And since Wilford knew how to attract people (even managing to make Dark his) Yan figured that asking him for help was his best option. 

“What do I do, Wil? If I mess this up he’s going to hate me and then I’ll never get his attention!” Yan dropped his head into his hands, and Wilford shook his head fondly. This boy could be just as dramatic as him at times.

Wilford ruffled Yan’s hair, and the younger ego pouted adorably up at him as he tried to fix his hair. 

“Oh Yan, your Senpai isn’t going to hate you. What’s not there to love?” Wilford smiled softly. The yandere was about to respond, but he stopped when he saw Dark flash into the studio behind Wil. The ego walked towards them, his head tilted curiously as he took in the scene.

“What’s going on here?” Wilford smiled as his boyfriend approached them, automatically reaching out to wrap an arm around Dark’s waist. He gestured back to Yan, who was still pouting in his chair.

“Yan is being silly because he thinks his Senpai won’t love him!” Yan crossed his arms stubbornly, and it was an adorable sight to take in. Dark couldn’t resist cooing at the younger ego, who only flushed at the attention.

“But it’s true! First impressions matter, and if I make a mistake he’ll never talk to me again!” Yan insisted. Dark raised an eyebrow in amusement as Yan sulked in his chair.

“So you came to Wilford for advice?” The pink ego made an offended noise and squeezed Dark’s side in retaliation. 

“What is that supposed to mean? Of course he came to me for advice, Wilford Warfstache knows what’s best!” He boasted, and Yan nodded in agreement.

“Well since Wil and you are together, I thought he would know a way to make Senpai mine.” Dark huffed at Yan’s explanation and shook his head disapprovingly.

“If you needed advice on making someone fall for you, you should have come to me. I don’t need you following in Wilford’s footsteps.” Dark advised, thinking back to the affairs and trouble Wilford had gotten in before their relationship was established. His boyfriend went to deny his claim, but after a moment even he had to agree.

“Who is your Senpai? If we know more about him Wilford and I would be more than happy to help.” Dark offered the younger one. Yan was lucky that he’d somehow managed to make both Wilford and Dark fond of him, something none of the others could do.

“Oh, you both know him! It’s Anti!” Yan smiled. 

Dark and Wilford both blinked. They stared at Yan, and then turned to each other with knowing looks. They both smiled back at Yan and spoke at the same time.

“Absolutely not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed these! I do prompts like these every now and then on my Tumblr, so check that out if you liked it! :D
> 
> Tumblr - spookyscarydarky


End file.
